Blast from the Past
by emoboylover2
Summary: Aerith and Zack have been best friends ever since they met in that abandoned church so many years ago. What happens when somebody from their past, Aerith's worst enemy, causes problems between her and Zack? Will Zack break the promise he made her? Will he realize how much she loves him before it's too late? Rated M for language and suggestive theme.Warning: may be just a little ooc


**Disclaimer. I do not own anything. All characters go to their respective authors. Warning: Characters may be OOC but I tried my best not to make them that way. You have been warned. Also may contain curse words and suggestive themes. **

It had been a stormy night ,and Tifa told Aerith that she was going to go home since it was getting pretty bad outside . Aerith had been cooking dinner when Tifa had said this so she stopped what she was doing and looked at her best friend.

"I thought you were staying the night?" Aerith asked in her sweet voice that was laced with sincerity.

" I didn't know I could stay." Tifa replied

"Of course you can stay. Your always welcome here. I mean you are my best friend aren't you?"

"Well I don't want to be a bother."

"Nonsense, your never a bother."

"Well okay. Did I leave any clothes here the last time I stayed the night?"

"I don't know go check the second drawer in the guest room."

Tifa walked down the hallway and went into the room. She opened the drawer that Aerith said and her eyes went wide.

"AERITH!"

"Was it really necessary to yell? My neighbors already think I'm crazy. I don't need you making it worse." Aerith stated as she walked in to the room. She turned as red as her leather jacket when she realized what Tifa was holding.

"Tell me what Zack's boxers are doing in here!"

"Umm well, you see he spent the night in here a few days ago."

"What? Why?"

"Well there were tornado watches and he was really tired. You should have seen him Tifa he looked like a lost puppy giving me those eyes." she said trailing off into one of those infamous daydreams about the young, dark haired, warrior.

"Ewwe quit day dreaming about Zack and please tell me that you guys didn't do it."

" EWWWE gross no we didn't do that! Why would you think such a thing?"

" Well I mean you can never tell what you two love birds do when no one is looking." The dark haired girl said with a roll of her eyes

"Tifa! We are just friends or best friends whichever you want to call it. Besides this is coming from the woman who works as a bartender and has a crush on a certain spiky, blonde haired swordsman."

"Shut up." Tifa mumbled

"Nope."

"Whatever you say Zack's little flower girl." Tifa said snickering

"I am not his flower girl!"

"Whatever floats your boat. Now do you have any clothes I can borrow cause I am not wearing Zack's stuff."

"Hey you say it like he's a disease! He's actually pretty cute."

"You see this is why your neighbors think you're crazy. That and all that pink you wear. I seriously have to get you a new wardrobe."

"I'm love my pink wardrobe, thank you."

"Yes and that exactly why they think you nuts. Well that and the noises you and Zack probably make." Tifa states with a suggestive eyebrow raised

"Tifa! We are just friends. He doesn't like me that way."

Tifa walked into Aerith's room and went to her dresser and grabbed some clothes. She groaned at the fact that they were pink and red, she was more of black and white person.

"Yeah I'm sure he doesn't like you. That's totally why he conned you into letting him spend the night with you."

"That is not why he asked to spend the night ! It was dangerous out there with tornado's around. He didn't want to go out there and get caught in one!" Aerith argued back

"Sure he didn't. That's what they all say." Tifa said rolling her eyes

Aerith was still trying to convince her as Tifa walked into the bathroom. Tifa walked out of the bathroom and went straight to Aerith's bed.

"Well at least you and Zack didn't do it in your bed. Ahhh I love your bed, even though it's pink and not black.

"Tifa! Stop saying stuff like that about me and Zack!" Aerith yelled ignoring the comment about her bed

"HAHA I love messing with you!"

"Fine whatever let's just go to bed." Aerith said while sighing in defeat

"Why so you can get up and go make out with Zack?"

"NO! And I said shut up and go to bed."

"Well like I always say, shut don't go up. But I'll leave you alone. Goodnight. Love you, Aerith."

"Goodnight. Love you too."

The next morning Aerith got up and took a shower. After her shower she was going to fix breakfast for just her and Tifa , but then she thought it would be funny if she invited Cloud and Zack. So she did, she first called Cloud and told him that she was fixing breakfast and of course he argued and said he couldn't he had stuff to do, but after she told him that Tifa was there he practically screamed that he was coming. Then she had to call Zack in order to avoid being a third wheel as Tifa mindlessly flirted with Cloud and he just continued to be clueless. She started cooking while she was waiting for Zack to pick up.

"This is the awesomeness that is Zack Fair speaking?" she heard Zack say and then she heard what sounded like a girl giggle, but she tried to ignore it for her heart's sake.

"Hey Zack. I just wanted to ask you if you wanted to come over for breakfast Tifa is here and Cloud's coming. Hopefully he won't bring his beloved Fenrir, I've told him to get rid of it but he won't listen to me."

"Haha yeah he tends to be stubborn. Oh and I'm sorry Aerith me and Cissnei are going to her parent's house. Oh I forgot to tell you that the girl I've been dating is Cissnei. We went on a date last night and now we're engaged.

"Oh well that's okay I'll just eat with Cloud and Tifa. See you later and I'm happy for you. Bye." She was disappointed that he didn't tell her and her heart hurt to know that he had a girlfriend.

"Aerith wait I-" he was going to tell her something but she had already hung up

Aerith heard him when he tried to tell her to wait, but her heart hurt so much that she just didn't want to listen. She told herself that she was fine and that him being with another didn't hurt her, but the truth was it really did hurt her. She thought they liked eachother, maybe even loved, but apparently it was one sided. After a while breakfast was finished and Tifa was still asleep. She had had a long day at work with all those men hitting on her, so Aerith let her sleep.

The doorbell rang and Aerith went to answer it. She opened the door to see Cloud standing there with his arms crossed.

"Hey Cloud." Aerith said in a depressing voice. He grunted in response, but suddenly noticed something was off with Aerith.

"What's wrong?" he questioned

"Nothing, I'm fine." she replied with her eyes blurry from tears

"You don't look fine." Cloud stated simply

"Well what are you an expert on feelings, for god's sake you don't even know how to express your feelings much less be an expert!"

"Okay. Fine. I was just worried about you." Cloud said confused

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you." Aerith said with sorrow

"It's all right. I don't know what's wrong, but either you'll tell me when you're ready or you'll tell Zack, and we all know he can't keep his mouth shut."

Aerith felt a pang in her heart at the mention of Zack's name.

"Yeah, he never knows when to open and close his mouth." She says covering up her sadness with jokes. She winces hoping Cloud didn't hear, but he did. He just gave her a weird look at the wince.

Cloud tried to ask her about it but she was already in the kitchen. Cloud walked after her and sat down at the table. Just then, Tifa started to walk in.

"Hey Aerith, do you have any tampons and a pair of underwear I can borrow…?" she trailed off once she realized Cloud was sitting there

Aerith was laughing too hard to actually answer her, and Cloud just stared at her and tried not to smile.

"Umm…."she was at a loss of words and was as pink as Aerith's clothes.

"Oh Tifa, I forgot to wake you up and tell you Cloud's here.

"Yeah that would have been some nice information" Tifa replied still clearly embarrassed.

"Well Tampons are under the sink and underwear are in the dryer."

"Okay well, I'm going to go take care of that." she said awkwardly

Tifa left and went to get the stuff she needed. Meanwhile Aerith was laughing and cloud was trying not too.I mean after all he couldn't lose his "cool guy" facade.

"So that's why I keep you around Trace." Aerith said talking about embarrassing Tifa by not telling her Cloud was there.

"Why do you and Zack have to use me to embarrass her?" he questioned.

"Cause it's more fun that way." She replied trying to ignore the fact that her heart fell each time that name fell from someone's lips.

"How?"

"Because then both of you get embarrassed and turn red."

" Oh well that explains it." Cloud says rolling his eyes.

After a while Tifa walks in still embarrassed.

"So you guys, what's for breakfast?" she asks

"I don't know. Maybe tampons and Aerith's underwear?" Cloud replies joining in with Aerith's joking.

"Haha, nice one." Aerith laughs and fist pounds Cloud.

"You guys stop it." Tifa scolds with embarrassment clearly etched across her face.

"Uhhhh how about no?" Aerith replies jokingly

"Cloud will you pwetty pwease make her stop?" Tifa asks in her kiddy like voice, and puppy dog eyes

"Hey that's cheating, I can't give him puppy dog eyes and make it work." Aerith complains.

"Yeah she's right. Your just too cute when you do that." everything gets quite for a few seconds. "Oops, I didn't mean to say that."

"Do you really think I'm cute?" Tifa asks

Cloud just nods with a blush starting to creep its way across his cheeks.

"I think your cute too." Tifa replies with a giggle and a kiss to the cheek. This only made him blush even more.

"Well if I'm cute does that mean you'll be my girlfriend?" he asks looking scared and hopeful.

"Of course I will." She replies, she looks at Cloud and it looks like he has something he wants to say. "Cloud what is it?" she asks worried.

"I….I….l….lo…" Cloud stutters

"What is it? What's wrong Cloud?" she asks but Cloud just keeps stuttering.

"Cloud! Just spit it out already!" Tifa says getting frustrated

"I love you!" Cloud shouts

"I love you too." She replies smiling "Now, was that so hard?" she asks with sarcasm, but then covers his ears.

"What are you doing?" he asks confused as to why she has her hands over his ears.

"Wait for it….. Wait for it and… Now." she says

"AWWWWEEEEEEEE!" Aerith squealed so loud the whole neighborhood probably heard it.

"Ohhh. That's what you were talking about." Clouds states

"Yep. Now, can we eat cause I'm hungry?" Tifa questions

"Sure, go ahead, help yourselves." Aerith replies

Aerith was about to walk into the living room since Tifa was sitting in Cloud's lap , and she didn't want to be a third wheel. That was until Tifa stopped her, asking her the dreaded question she hated to answer.

"Hey isn't Zack coming ,and aren't you going to eat?" Tifa asked, Cloud nodding his head along with her in question.

"No, I'm not hungry and Zack's hanging out with his new girlfriend, _Cissnei_." She replies with a painful expression and a reply of her name in disgust.

"New girlfriend? Cissnei?" asked Cloud and Tifa in confusion.

"Yeah. Why don't you go ask him about her. I mean it's not like he's going to tell you willingly. He never tells us anything." She says with an angry expression and storms off.

"Aerith wait-" Tifa tried, but Aerith cut her off.

"Leave me alone, and if Zack comes by tell him I'm not home, and that I said I don't want to talk to him!"

After Aerith left and went into her room Cloud and Tifa ate their breakfast. When they were finished they sat and talked about why Aerith would be so mad at Zack, even though they knew why she was so mad at him. They both new that it made Aerith mad, and made her feel hurt that Zack didn't tell her, but it hurt her even more that his girlfriend was Cissnei. Just then the doorbell rang.

Cloud sat Tifa down on the counter and out of his lap to answer the door. He opened it to see Zack and Cissnei standing there. This pissed him off, big time.

"What are you doing here?" Cloud questioned with slight hostility

"I need to talk to Aerith, it's important." Zack replies

"Well Aerith isn't home." Cloud said, going with Aerith's requests to not let Zack talk to her.

Just then Tifa walked around the corner and stopped to listen.

"I know she's here, I talked to her earlier, and why is everyone so angry with me?" he questioned with innocence

" Don't give me that bullshit! You know why everyone is angry with you!"

"No I don't, but I'd love it if you would go ahead and fucking tell me!"

" You know why! But since you're going to act so clueless. Why don't I refresh your memory."

**Flashback**

_It had been a regular day at college for Aerith and Tifa. They were now going to lunch to meet with their other best friends, but Tifa had to go to the bathroom. Aerith was standing across the hall, right outside the cafeteria waiting on Tifa. Suddenly all of her stuff was knocked out of her hand. She was pushed down and she hurt her ankle._

" _Owwe!" she was on the ground holding her ankle and crying from the pain "What did I ever do to you?"_

"_Nothing. I just thought I'd give you a little preview of what's going to happen if you don't stay away from Zack." Cissnei states with an evil smile._

"_Why would I stay away from Zack? He's my best friend!"Aerith replied_

"_You'll stay away from Zack because I want him and I don't care if I have to hurt you to get him." Cissnei replies back_

"_I don't care what you want! He doesn't want you, and I can do whatever I want, and if you come near me I'm gonna make sure you never ever have Zack as even a friend."_

"_Is that a threat?" Cissnei asks with venom_

"_Well look at that, you know what a threat is congratulations. " she replies with sarcasm._

"_Listen here you little bitch, you will stay away from Zack or you'll regret the day you ever met me!" Cissnei spat at Aerith_

"_Oh honey, I'm already regretting it, and so is your mirror." Aerith says smirking with satisfactory_

"_Why you little slut! I'm gonna beat you up so bad your great grandchildren are going to feel it !"_

"_Bring it on you Britney Spears wannabe!" replied Aerith_

_Cissnei grabs Aerith by the hair and throws her in the floor._

_Aerith looks up at Cissnei "Go ahead beat me up, but let me promise you something. If you do beat me up Zack will never forgive you."Aerith tells her_

"_Oh yeah? Well, we'll see." Cissnei replies_

_Cissnei kicks Aerith in the ribs and face._

"_ZACK!" "CLOUD!" "TIFA!" " HELP!"_

_Meanwhile with Cloud and Zack inside the cafeteria__._

"_Hey Cloud what do you thinks taking Aerith and Tifa so long?" Zack asks_

"_I don't know , but if they don't come in in a few minutes I'm going to_

_go check and see if I can find them." Cloud replies_

"_Well maybe they just had to go to the bathroom."_

"_I don't think so. Aerith said she hates these bathrooms and Tifa's not too fond of them either." Cloud said, Zack was about to argue with him when they heard Aerith's voice. _

"_Did You hear that?" Zack asks_

"_Yeah. Was it just me or did that sound like Aerith?" Cloud questions with worry._

"_No, your right it's Aerith's voice." he confirms_

"_I wonder what she's screaming about?"_

"_Her and Tifa are probably just having one of their daily arguments about the colors black and pink." Cloud replies_

"_Yeah. Your probably right. But hey you want to go watch. They are kinda hot when they scream at eachother."Zack says while Cloud just nods in agreement. They started walking toward the door when they heard Aerith scream._

"_ZACK!"_

"_Is it just me or did she just scream for me?" Zack questions_

"_No it's not just you, I heard it too." Cloud replies_

"_CLOUD!"_

"_Okay, I know I heard that." Zack says_

" _Come on. Let's go." Cloud says immediately. They took off running in the direction of Aerith's voice._

"_TIFA! HELP!" Aerith screamed with panic. They turned the corner and saw Cissnei kicking Aerith all over._

"_HEY! What do you think you're doing!" Zack screams at her_

_She stopped immediately after hearing Zack's melodic voice. "Oh, hi Zack. We were just having a nice chat." Cissnei trys to cover up what she was just doing._

"_Oh really?" he asks sarcastically_

"_Yes really." she answers with innocence. All the sudden Tifa came busting out of the bathroom looking like a hot mess._

"_AERITH! I'M COMING!"she screams with worry lacing her voice. She suddenly stopped and everyone looked at her. _

"_What's going on over here, and why is Aerith on the ground bleeding." Tifa questions with concern._

"_Yeah Cissnei, Would you mind telling us what's going on?" Zack asks with suspicion. _

"_Zack…." Aerith mumbles_

"_Yeah?" he asks kneeling down beside her. _

"_I can't breathe." She replies scared and crying her eyes out._

" _Alright come on, I'm going to take you to the hospital. Cloud, get our stuff. Tifa, tie Cissnei's wrists together and take her with us." he says as he picks Aerith up. _

_They take her to the hospital ,and everybody but Zack stayed in the waiting room. Zack went with Aerith into the hospital room._

"_Come on ,Aerith. Please wake up. I need you, you're my best friend." Zack said his eyes filling with tears._

_Aerith was unconscious but for some reason she could hear everything Zack said. She tried to wake herself up and it was working a little, but she didn't have enough energy to actually sit up or open her eyes. The only thing she could do was make her hand twitch and hope Zack saw. Zack looked over at her hand and grabbed it._

"_Please open your eyes Aerith." Zack said crying_

_Aerith finally opened her eyes and looked over at Zack. She had a blurry vision so she wiped her eyes with the hand that Zack wasn't holding. She was just staring at his figure sitting there crying while holding her hand._

"_Hey, don't cry. I'm okay." She said as she reaches over and grabs his other hand to get his attention._

"_Aerith?" he asked with a voice weak and hoarse from crying_

"_What's up buttercup?" Aerith asked jokingly_

"_How can you joke at a time like this?"_

"_It helps me control my anger and depression."_

" _Oh. I'm really glad you're okay." He said looking at her_

"_Thanks. So you want to tell me why your crying?" she asked_

" _Crying. I'm not crying. What makes you think I'm crying?" he said lying_

"_Oh gee, I don't know maybe the fact that you're bad at lying. Especially to me." she replied with sarcasm._

"_Okay maybe I was crying what does it matter?" he replied as he looks down._

"_You tell me why your crying and I'll tell you why it matters."_

"_Do I have too?"_

"_Yes. You do."_

" _Its just you're my best friend and I thought you weren't gonna wake up." He replied still looking down and trying not to cry._

"_Hey, stop looking away from me. You're not going to lose me. I'm a strong fighter and you know that." she said tilting his head up to look at her._

_It was silent for a few minutes all you could hear were the sounds of the machines in the room and their breathing. Zack kept looking down and not at Aerith._

"_Zack?"_

"_Yeah?" _

"_Do you need a hug?" she asked with smile_

" _Yeah." He replied with his eyes still tear filled._

"_Come here." Aerith said_

_Aerith scooted over and Zack got up. He walked over to the bed and got in beside her. She looked at him and waited patiently to see what he would. He just sat there for a minute until she opened her arms ,and then he broke just broke down crying. She just held him and told him everything would be okay. After a while he stopped crying and she looked down to see that he had fell asleep. She just smiled and laid down with him until she too fell asleep._

_Meanwhile with Cloud and Tifa in the lobby_

_Cloud was on his laptop while Tifa just stared off into space. Cloud was beginning to get worried about her._

"_Hey Cloud?" Tifa asked_

"_Yeah?" he asked concerned_

"_Do you think she'll be okay?" she asked looking up at him with tears in her eyes._

"_Of course she will. I mean we all know how strong and stubborn Aerith is."_

"_I know but if I lost her I don't know what I'd do. She's my best friend I can't lose her." She said as the tears were falling down her cheeks now._

_Cloud got up and walked over to Tifa. He picked her up and sat down where she was sitting. He put her in is lap and let her cry on his chest._

"_Shhhh it'll be okay"he said trying to soothe her as he rocked her back and forth till she stopped crying._

"_You want to go check on Zack and see if she's doing any better?" he asked looking down at her._

"_Can we?" Tifa asked with hopeful eyes._

"_Of course we can Teef."_

_They got up and went to the front desk where the receptionist was at._

"_Excuse me Ms.?"_

"_Yes?" she replied_

"_Could you tell me where we can find the girl that came in here earlier?" _

"_Oh are you talking about the girl that broke her ribs and had a little head trauma?"_

"_I think so. We were told that if she didn't open her eyes soon that she would be put in a permanent coma." _

"_Try room 308." The receptionist replied _

"_Okay thank you." Cloud replied _

_They walked down the hall and to room 308. They checked the papers and apparently the receptionist was right that was indeed Aerith's room. When they walked inside Tifa couldn't help but giggle. Right there on the bed was Aerith and Zack snuggled up. Zack's arms were wrapped around Aerith's waist protectively, and Aerith's head was tucked under his chin. Tifa was giggling so hard that Cloud had to cover her mouth to make her be quiet. After they kissed for a while they decide to just sit in chair and wait for the two to wake up. Cloud and Tifa waited for a while to see if they would wake up, but while waiting they fell asleep too with Tifa in Cloud's lap. _

_It was about two hours later when Zack started to open his eyes. That's when he realized that he had his arms around Aerith's waist. He shot up faster then a lightning bolt and fell off the bed, waking Tifa in the process and making her fall off Cloud's lap. _

"_CLOUD! HELP!" Tifa screamed _

"_Don't worry I got you." He said as he bolted awake and caught her just in time _

"_Thanks." _

"_Hey, would one of you guys mind telling me why you were in his lap?" Zack questioned_

"_Uhhhh..." both Tifa and Cloud uttered. _

"_Yeah. Busted." Zack snickered _

"_Hey. I didn't see you just being friendly with Aerith over there. Which by the way is she okay?" _

"_She's fine. I was the one that wasn't fine last night that's why I was in her bed. She held me cause I was upset." he said blushing_

"_AWWWWWWWEEE!" _

"_Can it ,Tifa, or shall I say Cloud's lap dog." she says with a smirk._

"_Shut up.__" she said blushing_

"_Oh, Whatever."_

"_Tifa...?__"_

"_Yeah. I'm right here."Tifa said as she walks toward Aerith._

"_Come here."Aerith said as she opened her arms._

"_What is it? Are you hurting? Do I need to go kick the nurse's ass with my awesome martial artist skills?"__ Tifa questions with worry as she walks over to her bestfriend_

"_No. I just want a hug."_

"_Well, alright then." Tifa said giving her best friend a hug. _

"_Thank you."_

"_Anytime. I really missed you." Tifa said with tears in her eyes. _

"_I missed you too." she said with tears also in her eyes. _

_They all started laughing. Then Aerith remembered something. _

"_Hey you guys. What did you do with Cissnei?"_

"_Oops!" both Zack and Tifa said_

"_Nah she deserved it." Cloud said_

_They checked Aerith out of the hospital and went to the car. Just as they suspected Cissnei was still tied up sitting in the back seat. _

"_What are you guys going to do with her?"_

"_Nothing. We just want to ask her some questions."_

"_You don't have to. I can tell you everything and you know I _

_won't lie. Besides even if I did lie, Tifa could tell." _

"_Well alright then we'll just drop her off at the curb."_

"_ZACK!"_

"_What? She deserves it. She almost killed you!"_

"_I know. I tell you what I'll let you do what you want with her. You deserve it."_

"_Thanks."_

"_Anytime."_

"_Now would you tell us what happened?" _

_Aerith explained what happened to her while Tifa was in the bathroom and the boys weren't there. _

"_So wait, she did it because she liked me and she didn't want you to hang out with me." Zack asked_

"_Yeah pretty much."_

"_That's pathetic I'd pick you over her anyday."_

"_You promise?__"_

"_Promise."_

_The rest of the school year went by pretty fast with no drama for the four bestfriends until today._

**End of flashback**

"Oh, I remember that and it was a long time ago, Cissnei doesn't even remember."

"Well Cissnei may not remember, but Aerith never forgets that day." Cloud said still pissed

"Well still, I need to see Aerith."

"No you don't. Not with her here anyway." He said giving Cissnei a dirty look.

"Dude! What do you have against my girlfriend?" he asked clearly pissed

Clouds grabs Caleb by the collar and throws him against the door. " I have everything against your girlfriend! She practically ruined one of my best friends lives."

"Oh, she did not. Way to be a drama queen. You always were the over dramatic emo kid."

"I tell you what? You go ahead and ask Aerith what Cissnei did to her life ,and go on up to Aerith's room with her- "pointing at Cissnei "but let me tell you something, if you hurt Aerith at all and I will personally kill you."

"Whatever dude. Like I would hurt Aerith." Zack said with a roll of his eyes

"We'll see and by the way I thought I might tell you she specifically said for you to leave her alone."

"She did not."

"Okay suit yourself." Cloud said

Zack and Cissnei headed up the stairs and to Aerith's room. Zack knocked on the door.

"Tifa I said go away and I know you're not Cloud because Cloud knows when to leave me alone." she said crying

"I'm not Tifa or Cloud."

"Then you especially don't need to be in here."

"Aerith, I need to talk to you."

"No. You need to leave."

"Will you atleast look at me?"

"Fine." she turned around "What do you…" she trailed off as she saw Cissnei.

"Aerith, do you remember Cissnei?"

"Oh I remember Cissnei." she said angry

"Hi Aerith!" she said with a sickly sweet smile.

"GET OUT NOW!" she screamed at them

Aerith lunged forward at Cissnei and pushed her out. She then turned around to Zack and grabbed him by the shirt, and pushed him out of her room and locked it.

"Take all of your stuff out of my house and don't ever come back." she screamed as she cried harder.

"Aerith, you don't mean that do you?"

"Oh, I mean it." she replied sobbing

"Aerith, why?"

"You should know!"

"Well, I don't but I wish you would tell me what I did wrong." he said almost in tears.

"You promised."

"Promised what?"

"You promised me that you would pick me over her anyday."

"Yeah I remember making that promise. What about it?"

"You broke it!"she screamed

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did. You saw how I almost died because of her, and now you're going to date her."

"What is so wrong with me dating Cissnei?"

Aerith opens the door and looks at him with tear stained cheeks.

"Nothing. Except the fact that your hurting me."

"How is me dating Cissnei going to hurt you?" he asked screaming at her.

"Wow. Tracy was right about you being clueless."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Zack questioned.

"Nothing. Just go away and leave me alone."

"No, not until you tell me why it's so wrong for me to want to date Cissnei?" he questioned

"You should know Zack." Aerith replied

"But I don't, will you please just tell me?"

"You broke your promise. You knew how bad she hurt me yet you would rather date her than me." She replied trying to keep her tears at bay, but then he said the words that every person in love dreads.

"Yeah, but we are just best friends, nothing more, nothing less."

"Yeah, your right."

"I don't understand why you want to stop being my best friend."

"I don't want to stop."

"Then why are you?"

"Because….Because…." she stuttered

"Because what? Just spit it out!"

"Because I'm in love with you! She screamed out by accident, as soon as those words left her lips she took off running, passed Zack and Cissnei and out the front door. Aerith ran till she couldn't run anymore. When she stopped she realized she was right outside her favorite place to and just think, it was the old, broken down church where her and Zack first met.

Meanwhile back at the house with Zack and the rest of the gang.

"I can't believe you! You are such an asshole! Couldn't you see how much she loves you? You broke her heart and now god only knows where she is!" Tifa screamed at Zack from where she was sitting, on Cloud's lap.

"Teef….calm down." Cloud said rubbing her shoulders.

"Don't take his side and tell me to calm down, Cloud Strife!I will roundhouse kick your ass!"

"I'm not taking his side babe, but you do need to calm down." Cloud said worried

"I'm sorry Cloud." she said remorseful

"It's okay, I understand your just worried."

"I'm scared Cloud, Aerith may leave the house but she always comes back. I don't think she's going to come back this time." Tifa said with tears in her eyes.

"Teef….don't cry please. I'm not good with tears." he said not sure of what to say.

"I'm sorry, I just can't help it."

"Tifa don't cry, I'll find her, I promise." Zack said

"Yeah I'm sure you will, considering you're the one she's running away from." Tifa replied sarcastically

"Tifa can you hop up for me? I have to do something." Cloud asked, Tifa got up without complaint. Cloud went to the kitchen and pulled out his phone. He dialed a number and waited for the person to pick up.

"HELLO!" screamed a cheerful voice

"Umm…Yuffie, what are you doing with Valentine's phone?"

"Well Vinny was in the shower, so I decided to answer it."

" Well listen, I need to speak with Valentine as soon as possible, it's an emergency."

"Why? What's wrong, chocobo head?"

"Don't call me that, and just get Valentine to call me back." Cloud growled at her.

"Whatever you say, chocobo head." she teased as she hung up.

"What did I ever do to deserve this." Cloud said to no one in particular. He waited there for a little while, until he heard his phone go buzzing.

"Cloud Strife speaking." he answered

"Cloud it's Vincent. Yuffie said you needed me."

"Yeah it's an emergency."

"What's wrong?"

"Aerith ran away."

"Why?"

"I'll tell you later just help look for her."

"Well alright, I'll go look around town for her."

"Thanks." he said as he hung up. He went back to the living room and grabbed his keys.

"Vincent's looking for her, I'm going to help." He said

"I want to come with you." Tifa said

"Fine, but Fenrir has a policy of no crying."

"I promise not to." She replied as they went out the door and to Fenrir. They drove off kicking up dirt from behind them.

Meanwhile with Zack and Cissnei

"I can't believe she ran away." Zack said

"Well sometimes people just can't take the truth." Cissnei said

"What do you mean?" he questioned

"I mean that she couldn't take the fact that you love me and not her."

"Maybe you're right. Listen you stay here, I'm going to go look for Aerith." replied Zack

"Why can't I come?" Cissnei asked

"Because I just realized I made the biggest mistake of my life and I have to fix it." he said and took off out the door before she could ask anymore questions. Zack tried to think of all the places that Aerith would go. Then it hit him like a ton of bricks, he knew exactly where Aerith was at. Zack took off running on foot to the place where they first met, where it all began.

Meanwhile with Aerith

"Why does it hurt so much to know that he is in love? I mean I should be happy for him, even if I'm not the reason he's happy." she said talking to herself. "I should go back and apologize, but I can't seem to bring myself to do it. I wonder if you can die from a broken heart? I wish you could it would be a whole lot easier." She said as she sat in the flowers and plucked one, playing with it. " I don't understand why I can't just tell him how happy I am that he has found love. I'm a joke, I keep asking myself but I know exactly why I can't be happy for him."

"And just why is that?" a deep voice came from behind her.

"What are you doing here?"

"Everyone's looking for you. They sent me to help find you."

"I don't need to be found, Vincent."

"Maybe not, but you never answered my question. Why can't you be happy for Zack?" he asked

"Because he's special."

"But wouldn't that be even better reason to be happy for him?"

"Yes, but he's special to me. When he's around, my heart rate speeds up. When he speaks it skips a beat and when he smiles at me it's like my own little slice of heaven on earth. I love him so much and he loves someone else."

"Then why is he here listening to you?" he said making Aerith raise her head to where he was talking about. Vincent disappeared after she looked away.

"Aerith….." he said in a whisper.

"What are you doing here?" she questioned with hostility

"I was looking for you." He replied

"Well, you found me. Now what do you want?"

"To talk to you about what happened back there when you ran off."

"I don't want to talk about anything. Especially not with you."

"Well too bad, because we are going to talk about this." Zack said sternly

"Go away."

"Aerith….. You can't just not talk to me."

"I can and I will."

"You know, you not talking to me is breaking my heart." He said apparently hitting a nerve within Aerith.

"Don't you tell me that I'm breaking your heart! You don't know the first thing about heart break!"

"Oh and you do?"

"Yes, now go away."

"Tell me how you know what heartbreak feels like?"

"How do I not know what it feels like? I mean having you as a crush is pretty much the biggest setup for a heart break ever."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"What do you think? I mean I've never even had one boyfriend because every guy that came along knew I was so in love with you that they didn't even try to date me, but you…..you dated everyone who was hot and asked you out."

"So? What does me having hot girlfriends have anything to do with it?"

"Don't you get it? All these years I thought I wasn't pretty enough, or smart enough, or my boobs were too small, or I wasn't sweet enough, but no, the reason nobody wanted me was because in their eyes I was already taken. The only thing that I wanted was somebody who cared, who thought I was pretty and smart and the sweetest, but nobody wanted me because I was in love with you. I just wanted someone who could make me get over you." She said crying the tears she had held back and like a dam the flood gates opened.

"Oh Aerith…..I'm sorry I didn't-" he was cut off by Aerith.

"You're what? You're sorry? Sorry you couldn't love me the way I wanted? Sorry you didn't know you were slowly breaking my heart? Well guess what? Sorry doesn't fix everything!" she cried breaking down in tears and falling to the floor.

"Aerith don't cry. I'm sorry I didn't know. I do love you"

"Not the way I want you too. Not the way that makes me feel special."

"Yes, I do love you that way. So much."

"You're lieing."

"No, baby I love you. I just never realized how deep."

"You mean it?"

"Always." he kissed her and wiped her tears. She held onto him like he was her only life line.

"I love you Aerith. Forever and always."

"I love you too Zack. Always have, always will." She said as she smiled and hugged him closer to her.

"We should probably head back now. I still have to dump that bitch."

"Can I do it?"

"Why?"

"Because I wanna teach her a lesson in messing with Aerith Gainsborough."

"What is wrong with you and what have you done with my sexy, sweet girlfriend?"

"Girlfriend?" Aerith asked with a little more enthusiasm than needed.

"Yes, will you be my girlfriend, Aerith Gainsborough?"

"Yes!" she squeaked as she tackled him with kisses. They made out for a couple hours and then they decided they should leave and go home. When they got there, they went inside to see everyone in the living room waiting on them.

"AERITH!" Tifa yelled as she tackled Aerith in a hug. Aerith gently hugged her back.

"Listen guys, I hate to break this reunion up but-" Tifa glared at Zack " we have some love making to get too." he said as Cloud's eyebrows went up in shock.

"Right after this." said Aerith as she walked over to Cissnei.

"Get out of my house." Aerith said her face void of emotion.

"You can't tell me to leave, I'm Zack's girlfriend/fiancé."

"Actually, your title has been revoked and replaced by me."

"What? You're lying! Zack would never leave me for you." She said in disgust.

"Actually, I kind of already did." Zack said wrapping his arms around Aerith from behind.

"You whore!" She screamed at Aerith as she lunged forward to slap her. Tifa came from out of nowhere and tackled her to the ground. She beat her a few times and the grabbed her hand and ripped the engagement ring off her finger and handed it to Zack. She grabbed her by the arm and dragged her out of the house while she kicked and screamed.

"Aerith will you marry me?" he asked as he got down on one knee.

"Okay now that that's done, I'm going to go make some sweet love to my girlfriend/fiancé if that's okay with her." He said kissing her neck

"Mm… that's definitely okay with her."

"Alright then, let us go upstairs to your room."

"Ewwe!" screamed Yuffie as she spoke for the first time, which was odd because she talked all the time.

"Oh get used to it." said Zack as he and Aerith jumped eachother before they even got through the bedroom door.

"Okay so….. Yuffie what is with you answering Vincent's phone while he is in the shower?" Tifa questioned with a devious smile while both Vincent and Yuffie blushed brighter than a fire engine.

"Umm…. It was nothing." Yuffie said trying not to explode with the truth.

"You're a bad liar." Tifa said

"ME AND VINCENT HAD SEX!" she exploded

"Yuffie…." growled Vincent

"I'm sorry, Vinny, but she asked and I can't lie. Please don't be mad at me?" she begged

"We will talk later."

"Well it's about time." Cloud said all of the sudden.

"WHAT?You mean you knew?" Yuffie questioned

"Yes. We were just waiting to see how long it would take you to figure it out you love eachother." Tifa said

"Oh." Yuffie replied

"Well anyway, maybe we should leave and let them be alone."

"Party at Vinny's!" Yuffie screamed

"No." replied Vincent with his usual straight face.

"Awwe! Come on Vinny, please?"

"Uhh fine." he said still keeping his straight face.

"YAY! I love you!" She screamed as she ran over to him and kissed him. "I'll give you a little something later for being so sweet." She whispered in his ear as he blushed as bright as his cape.

"Let's go!" she screamed as they all left the house except Zack and Aerith who were too busy reuniting and loving eachother to care.

me

**Please review. Nobody has been reviewing except a few wonderful people but I want some more people to tell me what they think.**


End file.
